Supression
by LovelyKouga
Summary: Spock/McCoy. Sex scenes you've been warned! Spock and McCoy wake up in a Clingon prison, and Kirk is missing! With frustrations on high, can they survive each other's company long enough to escape and save their Captain?


**Story Title: **Suppression  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
**Pairings: **Spock/McCoy, minor Spock/Kirk

**Author's note: **I am a new Trekkie, and I was convinced right away by other fans that I would like KirkxSpock. It seemed cannon and logical. And for the first season of the original series, I DID. But...as Dr. McCoy got more and more screentime with Spock, their chemistry became undeniable to me. Although Kirk is better-looking than McCoy in some ways, gets more 'alone-time' with Spock and is constantly checking out his First Offcer, I find McCoy's personality to be so much more interesting and...human. Relatable. (Kirk could almost be a 'Gary-Stu'.) And the way it clashes with Spock's so perfectly, yet still they respect and befriend each other is amazing. I admire it!  
In a lot of ways, they behave like an old married couple. And I can just TELL their sexual tension is hiding just below the surface...I can see them having an actual romantic relationship.  
Kirk, however, would just want the sex. XD  
Don't worry, I still like Kirk, but I PERSONALLY do not find him sexy.

**Chapter 1**

Water dripped down the walls and pooled together in scattered puddles across the dungeon floor. Spock noted that all walls and floors were made of the same peculiar rock; slightly springy to the touch, yet durable enough to hold almost anything prisoner…Which, it seemed, was exactly what had happened.

On a routine scouting mission to the planet Kristar 9, the usual party consisting of himself, Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk had beamed down to the (assumedly) uninhabited sector. Almost immediately, Scotty had informed the captain via communicator that a Clingon war ship had been spotted behind a nearby asteroid. Minutes later they had lost all communications as the Enterprise was engaged in battle from behind by a second. The first Clingon war ship had been a decoy. A trap.  
Most expected from such _foul_ creatures.

Spock rhythmically rubbed at his temples, squinting into the dim room as his double vision cleared and fused. He could…vaguely remember how he got here. He was getting tired of the repetitive ambush tactics the Clingons seemed to be favouring lately. But if he was here, where were…?

His thought process was interrupted when a soft noise reached his ears, not two or three feet away. Spock scrambled to his knees as ripples danced across a particularly deep puddle; it had touched something living. Said living thing groaned and shifted slightly, the water disturbing further still. Spock relaxed slightly as he realized the living thing was one of his missing party. Carefully, he reached out with a large hand and gently shook the smaller man. His hand was batted forcefully away as Dr. McCoy jerked awake, ready right away for a fight. Dazed and confused, he grabbed Spock's arms and tackled him to the ground, his own vision poor in the present light.

"…Doctor." Spock said calmly from the floor, ignoring the aggressive manner of the man currently on top of him. "I would appreciate it if you were to release me."

"…Spock?" McCoy replied, uncertainly. His grip loosened, but he did not let go.  
"Yes Doctor. Glad to see you are fit enough to be attacking patients."  
"Sarcastic little…" McCoy grumbled at the statement and released the Vulcan man, leaning back on the balls of his feet and surveying his surroundings.  
Spock slowly sat up and scooted backwards a little, resting against one of the strange soft walls.  
"Well, I apologize if I hurt you." McCoy said, uncertainly. "I can hardly see in here!"  
Spock felt a dull throbbing where McCoy's hands had gripped his arms, but it was obviously no cause for alarm. "Impossible, Doctor. A human such as yourself could do little to harm a Vulcan with his bare hands."  
The smaller man blanched at the familiar banter. "Oh yeah? Well, next time I really do hurt you, I won't be sorry one bit!"  
"As I previously stated, quite impossible."  
"Is that a challenge?" The Doctor hissed.

Up came the eyebrow; followed by a slight jerk of the shoulders as Spock surveyed him critically. McCoy could have sworn he saw the slightest trace of amusement flicker in those deep-set brown eyes. Spock might as well have simply shouted his interest at such a thing, as McCoy would know that look anywhere. He'd been working closely with Spock long enough to become an expert on reading subtle body language. Being 'friends' with the Vulcan…it came naturally. It became necessary. The twitch of a lip, the defensive squaring of the shoulders, even the way Spock would advert his eyes sometimes. All were unconscious conveyances of emotions and reactions. He didn't need a mind meld to know what the Vulcan was thinking.  
'And Spock thought himself so unreadable.' McCoy almost sneered at the thought, but did his best to hide his reaction as his hands balled defensively into fists.  
Spock looked him up and down for a moment, but relaxed his posture. "Now is not the time, Doctor. It appears we have been taken captive, and the Captain is nowhere in sight."  
Looks like Spock knew a thing or two about body language himself. McCoy let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Spock was quite right…as per usual. That in itself was no surprise. But he'd be damned if he was going to admit it out loud. He instinctively reached for his communicator, but his hand found only air. His eyes darted down to his waist and then at Spock. "Our equipment!" He breathed. "Belts, phasers, communicators…everything!"  
"Indeed Doctor. Logically, it would be safe to assume they have been removed from our person. This would also, logically, lead me to believe that we have been taken captive."  
McCoy let out a noise of frustration and ran a hand through his hair, sitting down heavily. His eyes widened when he felt the soft floor – something he hadn't noticed until now. He looked questionably at Spock, who had no comment.

***

"Do you remember anything?" McCoy asked for the millionth time. "I have a cracking great headache, and my ass is as numb as a-"  
"Negative. I had mild discomfort initially, but I of course recover quickly. My memory, however, seems to have escaped me. Perhaps we should look around."  
"Perhaps." McCoy drawled in a slightly mocking tone as he stood. "Y'take that corner, I'll try over here."  
Spock quirked his lip and lowered his eyes as he followed suit without another word. McCoy immediately felt a little bad as he moved along his section of the room, feeling the walls for any kind of door or passage. Although he secretly enjoyed their exchanges of remarks and insults, he found Spock's professional demeanor to be a bit tiresome sometimes. A pain…especially when he already had ONE headache to worry about. He wasn't sure how many hours had passed, but he was already growing tired of that voice.

The wall seemed to go on forever as the silence dragged on between them, and McCoy began to feel slightly afraid as he could no longer hear footsteps or sounds of any kind. Either Spock had stopped shuffling along his own wall, or the wall was so long that he had travelled out of hearing range. Both were much too proud to call out to the other, and McCoy stiffened his lip and raised his head slightly in a definite pout. Why should he care about that snobby elf man anyway?  
"That expression is most unbecoming, Doctor." He heard, right next to him. McCoy jumped in fright and toppled right over onto his backside. Red in the face, he glared at Spock from the ground, daring him to comment about fear being a useless emotion or something along those lines. Spock was very tempted to do so; he couldn't quite stop one side of his mouth twitching upwards…but he offered a hand to help McCoy to his feet. McCoy grabbed it roughly, but instead of pulling himself up, he decided that enough was enough. It was payback time. Fiercely, and without warning, he jerked his arm back. This action caught Spock very much off guard, and he stumbled forwards, tripping on McCoy's leg. He landed less than gracefully, and had to fight for a second to push back the anger he felt well up inside of him when McCoy's mocking chuckle reached his ears. It added insult to injury!  
The two scuffled on the ground for a moment; no punches were thrown, but each was attempting to render the other motionless by almost any means. In the end Spock's superior Vulcan strength reigned supreme, and he managed to pin McCoy's arms on either side of his head in the same way he had done to him earlier. It would have been a sweet revenge, but then again revenge was an illogical human emotion so it was dismissed.

McCoy was stubborn, however, and refused to surrender; attempting to kick Spock with his free legs. Spock solved that problem too by shifting on top of the smaller man and shimmying down, pinning his legs with his own. McCoy's brow was shining with sweat as he writhed underneath the Vulcan, squirming every which way in a desperate attempt to win. He pushed up against him and managed to raise his knee a little between Spock's legs, but he couldn't move it any further as he felt every muscle in the other's body tense. Spock couldn't help swallowing as he felt a strange tingle in the pit of his abdomen at the friction the Doctor was causing between their bodies.  
McCoy struggled weakly for another minute before going limp, his chest rising and falling with fatigue. He knew when he was beat, but the minute Spock let him go he was going to try again! He refused to look at the Vulcan, turning his head to the side and positively pouting. Again. He reminded Spock of a stubborn only child; used to getting his own way…which he probably was.

"I do believe this is the longest you have gone without speaking, Doctor." Spock said, rather innocently.  
McCoy's head snapped forward to look him straight in the eyes. There was that infuriating amused twinkle again!  
"Shut UP Spock, I am sick and tired of hearing your voice!"  
Eyebrow raise.  
"I could say the same for you."  
McCoy took a deep breath and let loose on the longest and loudest rant he had ever accomplished. It included many rude nicknames, warnings that he was 'ready for the sleeperhold so don't even try it', and what he was going to do to Spock once he was free. Spock wasn't paying much attention to the words McCoy was saying; instead he focused on the raw emotion showing on the man's lined face. It, quite bluntly; fascinated him. He'd never been this close to him when he'd gone off on one of his tangents before, and he could not only see the emotion, he could literally _FEEL_ it radiating off of him. Their faces were only inches apart, and Spock's telekinetic abilities seemed to work…not quite the same or as powerfully as a mind meld, but feeling none the less. He could also feel McCoy's muscles jerk and tense against his body as he put the emotion into his words. The Vulcan man was entranced, and all he could do was stare into those impossibly blue eyes that flared with anger and loathing.

It was only several minutes of ranting later that McCoy noticed that his captor was not even listening to him, and was instead gaping at him like a fish out of water. This, if possible, enraged him even more, and he increased the volume of his raving as well as beginning to writhe and struggle again. He was literally shouting in the Vulcan's face, trying anything he could to get a reaction out of him. His leg that he had managed to work between Spock's legs before rubbed insistently with McCoy's struggling, and this caused Spock to shudder involuntarily. It was all too much, all at once, to bear.

A throaty sound escaped Spock's lips and he swiftly clamped his mouth down on McCoy's; the sound filling the Doctor's mouth. His blue eyes widened almost comically as the Vulcan made the sound again, his lips moving constantly across McCoy's. He couldn't move at all as Spock broke for air and continued to assault his lips, massaging them with his hot tongue. McCoy gasped as he felt the little flicks and sucks, and Spock took the inviting opportunity, managing to force his tongue through the entrance. He explored passionately; seeming to revel in the taste and sensation with wild abandon, massaging McCoy's tongue with more enthusiasm. Suddenly, he broke for air a second time with a loud wheeze, backing off and staring back at McCoy with wide, apologetic eyes. He was panting hard but steadily starting to regain control, and he gulped low in his throat.

"I…apologize profusely, Doctor. I do not know what…I am…"  
McCoy was still staring back, his eyes ridiculously wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped.  
Spock tried a new approach.  
"It was the only way to stop your incessant whining."  
There, that ought to fire him up again.  
No response.  
Spock would almost have admitted to being just a little bit uncomfortable.  
"This is…highly illogical."

Almost sheepishly, his face now back to the usual deadpan, Spock made to move off of his captive, but two arms shot out and roughly pulled him back into a sitting position. They were in the same situation as before, except now Spock's hands were on McCoy's chest, and McCoy's hands were grasping his wrists.  
Slowly at first, McCoy began to rub his leg in its place between Spock's. As he pulled the Vulcan closer, his rubbing became rocking, a little faster and harder, and Spock could feel McCoy's errection pressed up against his stomach. Every so often it would brush against his own crotch and McCoy would utter the tiniest of moans at the pleasurable friction, and the knowledge that he was touching SPOCK there. Spock closed his eyes and attempted to remain under control, calling upon all of his Vulcan DNA to NOT react. He had let himself lose control only moments before, and it was unforgivable. He did not wish to let it happen again. Over and over in his mind he chanted _'illogical, illogical, illogical'_, but he still found himself unable to merely get up and move away from the man grinding below him. How could he, a Vulcan man, be _FEELING_ such things? It both disturbed and excited him.

His arms were weak and they trembled from being held straight, and he felt himself sliding down onto McCoy as they gave way. McCoy's breath became labored as he felt Spock gradually becoming hard through his Starfleet uniform, and he stroked his hands across Spock's arms which were now fully bent. Spock couldn't help the sharp intake of breath he took when McCoy's searing fingers found his hand and started tracing light circles on his skin. Curse this Doctor and his knowledge of Vulcan anatomy! McCoy opened his eyes and smirked seductively as he grasped the Vulcan's right hand, bringing it up to his mouth where he began to suck.

It was like a phaser had just overloaded inside his head, and he swore he saw stars as McCoy dragged his tongue across the impossibly sensitive index finger. Spock was surprised when he heard himself moan and jerk his hips a little in response to the not-so-unpleasant torture, when McCoy added a second finger to his mouth.

"Unhh, M-McCoy…Not there…"  
"Spock." The Doctor breathed.

He looked up at the First Officer as he gave the Vulcan equivalent of a blowjob, and Spock gazed back with lidded eyes; entranced once again. He watched every little flick McCoy's tongue made across his fingers, the string of saliva that got left behind every time he licked, and the thumbs that massaged at his palm. McCoy gave the tip of the middle finger a slight nip and grinned up at Spock, liking the quaking reaction that coursed through the taller man's body.  
Usually he loathed that cheeky little smile McCoy wore, as commonly it was at his expense. But right now, with his fingers getting that kind of attention from that kind of place…nothing was turning him on more.

"You like this, don't you, Spock." Dr. McCoy said, drawing out every word. Spock could only swallow nervously in response, his mouth slightly open. "I could suck you off in front of everybody this way. I could do it in public, in the middle of a hallway, on the bridge and in front of Kirk. And you'd like it, wouldn't you, you dirty little Vulcan."

Spock didn't understand the logic behind such words, but he certainly understood their effect. He had just pictured Kirk watching McCoy suck and nibble at his fingers in this same way on the bridge, while Kirk sat in his Captain's chair and touched himself. Spock had never had a fantasy before; it was uncharted territory. He inhaled softly at the image and shoved his fingers deeper into McCoy's mouth, pushing them in and out. McCoy responded with his own noises; which were slightly muffled by the intruding digits, when Spock leaned down and began assaulting his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Both men were hard now and McCoy was pushing up against Spock while Spock pushed down against McCoy. With his free hand Spock shoved the Doctor's shirt up to his chest and rubbed his bare sides up and down, slowly and teasingly. His touch was rather tentative, but then again that was to be expected. The smaller man arched his back and leaned into the contact, squeezing his eyes shut with the intensity of so many feelings and sensations all at once. He uttered sweet nothings between his ragged breathing as Spock continued to touch him. When the dexterous hand found a pert nipple and began to pinch, McCoy lost all control. He made loud sex-noises and threw his head back as he began to come inside his pants, trembling with the passion of his release.

"SPOCK! Ooh, S-Spock, come for me…" He moaned. Grabbing the other man's backside; he forced him down harder and faster, riding out his orgasm without mercy as he bit into the strong shoulder above him. He tasted green blood and left the small scratch to throb, his mouth finding its way to a delicately pointed ear. Spock held back his cry; it came out as a choke as he doubled over and clutched at the Doctor's back. They were in a sitting position now, Spock thrusting on McCoy's lap as he felt the teeth again that caused a little pain…but unbearable pleasure. He found the feeling of pain easier to cope with than the unfamiliar feeling that was shooting all around his body and mind. It tipped him over the edge as he buried his face into the other man's shoulder. He came violently; digging his fingernails into McCoy's back and suppressing any sounds as best he could.


End file.
